


Living Mirage

by Music_Magic_Mayhem



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is nonbinary, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders uses neopronouns, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a demiboy, DID System, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is mtf trans, Deceit | Janus Sanders is agender, Elliott Emile and other characters are a DID system, Logic | Logan Sanders is genderfluid, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is ftm trans, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep | Remy Sanders is genderflux, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Magic_Mayhem/pseuds/Music_Magic_Mayhem
Summary: It was a beautiful day in Jacksonville, Florida and Logan Faraday was not having a good day.It gets a lot more confusing (and a lot more gay) from there
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Janus | Deceit Sanders/Elliott (Cartoon Therapy)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Storytime! 2020





	Living Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome nerds! It's come towards the end of the month and I'm a little bit late but here's my big bang! I hope you enjoy!

**July 22nd, 2009. Jacksonville, Florida.**

It was a beautiful day in Jacksonville, Florida and Logan Faraday was not having a good day. The rising 8th grader had been forced out of the house by his older brother, who urged him to find a friend, to have some fun.

The outdoors were not fun for Logan, especially not in the middle of summer.

Logan wandered, feeling lost without a book or a pen in his hand. It was lonely being the biggest nerd in the school. Not only was he a straight A student, but he was the best percussionist Jacksonville Middle School had seen in years. To put it simply, Logan Faraday is a grade A dork.

The young man sighed, kicking the grass yellowed by the summer sun. 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to the grass. It didn’t do anything to you,”

Logan whirled to see a young woman in a wheelchair rolling towards him. The young man grinned sheepishly. “Sorry,” He said quietly, dark skin pinking under her scrutiny. The ginger girl smiled at him, bouncing in place. 

“Oh! It’s okay! I’m Matty, by the way! It’s nice to meet you.” Logan returned the smile.

“I’m Logan,” He responded. The girl, Matty, smiled. “So what are you doing out here?” Logan blurted, curiosity getting the better of him. Matty giggled.

“Here in my wheelchair? Just escaping the mother hen-ing I get at home. My moms are a little protective, can’t you tell?” She giggled again. Logan looked sheepish. “Well how about you, Logan?” She asked sweetly. His blush darkened.

“I’m just… wandering,” Logan grimaced. That was awkward even for him. Matty’s smile grew.

“D’ya mind if we wander together?” Logan smiled and cleared his throat.

“Why of course not, my fair lady,” Logan gave a mock bow, and above him, Matty grimaced. 

“Al- Alright, my good sir. Where are we wandering?”

Over the following weeks, even months, the two grew close. They became close friends, best friends, and they would do anything for each other.

**September 1st, 2014.**

Logan knocked on the door to Matty’s house, looking anxious. He was sure this would be the day he got up the courage to ask her out. And then she opened the door, a distraught look on her face. All thoughts of asking her on a date left his mind. 

“Thank god you’re here,” She sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the door. She was surprisingly strong, for her small stature (to be fair enough, so was he). The ginger haired girl pulled him to her room, managing to steer her wheelchair with one hand. They ended up in her room and shut the door.

“Matty we’re not supposed to-”

“I’m having a crisis. I think the trouble we’ll be in can wait,” She said in a rush. Logan paused, schooling his face into a calm expression.

“Of course, what is it?” He asked, brown eyes scanning her form. Wheelchair, thin stature, nothing unusual. But Matty looked nervous, which was quite unusual.

“I don’t… I don’t think I’m a girl,” She was tense, as if waiting for a blow. Logan took a deep breath, keeping calm.

“Oh… ‘kay. Is there something else you’d like me to call you?” He was nervous, that’s for sure. 

“I think I’m a boy, Logan. How are you taking this so well?” She, no,  _ he _ looked up at him with wet eyes, tears running down his face. Logan dropped to his knees, taking Matty’s hands. He smiled, wiping the ginger’s tears away. 

“Haven’t I told you about my brother’s best friend? Joan? They decided who their body said they were didn’t match up with who they were inside. It could be the same for you. Your body may say you’re female but your brain and your heart says you’re a man. I’m going to be here for you no matter what. I’ll help you find a name if you want to change it. I'll validate you. I’ll help you tell your moms. Whatever you need. I’m here for you.”

Matty sobbed and lurched forward into Logan’s arms. The dark skinned man held him tightly. “Patton,” the ginger man whispered into his friend’s shoulder, “I think I’d like to be Patton.”

**October 19th, 2015.**

Logan sighed as he stared at the well-worn pages of his notebook. A notebook he had hidden from almost everyone. Not even Patton had seen the spiral bound book. The only person he had shown was Thomas, who sat beside him. 

“What if he hates it?” The teenager asked, looking up at his older brother. The brunet gave Logan a gentle smile, ruffling his hair.

“If I know Pat, he won’t.” 

Logan ducked away, straightening his dark curls with an irritated huff.

“He won’t hate me for keeping this a secret from him?” He asked, running a hand over the ink stained pages. Thomas smiled at his little brother, rolling his eyes a little. 

“Patton cares about you, Logan, and he’s not the hate kind of person. And I don’t think he’d be driven to hate over something as important to you as a song book.”

Logan winced at the harsh truth at that statement. That’s what it was, a book full of poems and songs he had written. They were personal, something he kept close to his chest, along with his voice.

That was something even Thomas didn’t know about. To be honest Logan wanted to keep it that way.

“He won’t make fun of me for writing poetry?” he asked quietly. Thomas laughed.

“No, Logan. I don’t think he will,”

“Don’t think who will do what?” Patton’s high voice asked from the doorway. The brothers flinched in unison, causing their disabled friend to giggle. “Sorry to scare you, guys.” Thomas gave a nervous laugh.

“It’s alright, Patton. I’ll leave you two alone.” Thomas hopped off the bed after ruffling Logan’s hair one more time, causing the younger to squawk. Patton gave his  adorable giggle at the sound, causing Logan to give him a smitten look.

(Oblivious. Both of them.)

“What’s up, Lolo?” He asked sweetly. Logan’s face pinked at the nickname.

“I just wanted to show you some, uh, writing projects I’ve been working on.” 

Patton squealed, rolling over quickly. “Lemme see lemme see!” 

Logan laughed, albeit nervously, at Patton’s enthusiastic response, handing over the notebook. The other boy poured over the spiral bound notebook, eyes widening. 

Logan waited patiently, lower lip disappearing between his teeth as anxiety swirled in his gut. Patton gasped and looked up at Logan. He squealed, “Omigosh these are so good!!!” Logan startled at his friend’s response.

“Wh-what? R-really?” He looked hopeful, eyes becoming shiny with tears.

“Yes really! Maybe you can sing one of them for me sometime? I know you don’t like singing but-”

“Okay. Okay I will,” Logan blurted. Patton looked shocked at his outburst, and Logan looked equally so. “I will sing for you. Not now but, um, soon.” This caused Patton to squeal again, rolling forward to wrap his arms around Logan’s legs. Logan wiggled around until he was kneeling on the floor, hugging Patton tightly. “So, maybe next week?”

“It’s a date,” Patton said, grinning.

“Goofball,” Logan said fondly.

“I’m your goofball,” Patton murmured into Logan’s dark hair. Logan snorted. Everything was okay.

For now.

**October 26th, 2015.**

Logan messed with the fedora Thomas had forced him to wear. “I look ridiculous,” He muttered, adjusting the cobalt blue tie he had gotten for his birthday from Roman, a friend of Patton’s. Behind him, Thomas snorted. 

“You look very snazzy, Lo,” He said calmly, “I would even say handsome.” Logan rolled his eyes. 

“And you sound like Mom,” He said fondly. Thomas’s smile turned bittersweet.

“She’s very proud of you, you know.” Logan sighed.

“I know, I know. I just… miss mom and dad. I wish they were here and not stuck in… Sudan? Right?” Thomas nodded, patting Logan on the back and snapping one side of his suspenders. “Ow!”

“Stop being sad. You have a date to get to.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date, Patton said it as a joke.”

“You’re going to sing for him, Logan. You don’t even do that for me!” 

Logan flushed. “I’ll do it if you really want,” He murmured, looking sheepish. 

Thomas laughed, slapping Logan on the back. “That’s not necessary, Berry.” Logan blushed at the childhood nickname. “Now, go get your man!” 

With that, Thomas left for Joan’s house, leaving Logan alone. Minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Logan let his best friend inside. 

“Are you sure about this, Lo?” Patton asked sweetly. Logan smiled.

“For once? Yes. I am.” He grabbed his guitar from its case and sat on the couch. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.”

**October 29th, 2015.**

The steady rat-a-tat of the drums filled his ears as he pounded his sticks in unison with the two beside him. Sweat dripped down his back as the evening sun burned his dark skin. Logan would give anything for the football season to be over. He would rather be at home with his brother and his guitar, singing. But there he was, watching the cheerleaders flip in the air as he sweats in his gaudy uniform. Finally, the game was over, and Logan was able to take off the stupid ass hat. The cheerleaders in front of him performed one more stunt, before collecting their own things. He descended the bleachers, going over to lean on the fence surrounding the field. Another man, stationed on the other side, leaned next to him. 

“Roman,” Logan greeted civilly.

“Microsoft nerd,” Roman said in the same tone. Logan rolled his eyes. 

“How was it?” Logan asked, dark eyes not-so-subtly sweeping over Roman in his uniform. The young latinex man swept his black hair out of his face.

“Exhausting, as usual. You?” 

“Sweaty.” Logan made a disgusted face, “I need a shower. You still need a ride home, right?” Roman nodded, taking a sip of his Gatorade. 

“Are you sure you want to take me, Count Dork-ula?” 

Logan rolled his eyes again. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t, you prep.”

“Nerd.”

The two walked together to Logan’s car. As the pair walked through the darkening parking lot, Roman’s hand brushed against Logan’s, making the drummer blush and his breathing stutter.

“You’re a really nice guy, Logan,” Roman said softly. His voice had a lilt to it that made Logan’s heart flutter. That was something he needed to shove in the “think about it later” box. 

“Th- thank you, Roman. I’m glad to have made your acquaintance.” 

The cheerleader rolled his eyes. “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘friend’, Logan.” 

Logan felt his cheeks heat up, and he prayed that the darkness of the night and his skin tone hid the blush. 

“Yes, friend. I’m glad to have you as a friend, Roman.” The other teen smiled, ruffling Logan’s already ruffled hair, making him groan. “Not you too!”

“I’m glad I finally got you to say we’re friends, Logan.” 

The two shared a smile, Logan blushing in the dark as they reached his car,”Just get in, Roman.”

**November 2nd, 2015.**

It was Monday again, and Logan hefted his guitar case through the school into the abandoned chorus room. No one was there after school, not even the teacher. Logan sighed, dropping his shoulders and opening his case. He took out his guitar and set the blue note book on a music stand. He smiled and started to strum, singing where his heart led him. Occasionally, he stopped to write a couple of things. 

Before four o’clock, Logan ended up with a completely new song, and a bright smile.

Unbeknownst to him, a young man stood hidden in the closet, camera recording Logan’s every word.

**November 10th, 2015.**

Logan walked into school the next Tuesday morning to whispers and stares. 

“Logan!” Patton called, rolling next to him, looking distressed.

“Salutations, Patton. Do you know anything about what everyone is going on about?” Logan was very confused, and understandably so. Patton winced. 

“So you don’t know about it. That’s not good. Not good at all…” 

Logan stopped in front of his locker and turned to his friend.

“What’s not good? Patton, what’s going-”

“Hey nerd! I didn’t know you could sing!” Roman said from behind him. 

Logan’s ears rang, and he didn’t notice the rest of what Roman said. He felt like he was underwater.

“Lo? Logan? Logan!” Logan jolted and looked at Patton. The green-eyed boy had concern etched across his features. 

“What? What happened? How?” Logan spluttered, confused. Even Roman looked shocked at this point. Patton shook his head.

“Someone must have recorded you behind your back, and posted it on YouTube. Mama’s trying to find out who, but she’s having trouble. I’m so sorry Logan, but the video went viral. You’re probably the only one who hasn’t seen it by now.” Guilt stained Patton’s every word, but it was almost drowned out by the ringing in Logan’s ears. 

“I need to go home,” he choked out. 

Roman nodded, placing his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “I’ll drive you, Lo. We’ll find out who did this. I promise you that.” 

Logan nodded and let Roman lead him out of the school. Patton watched his two best friends walk away, face set in determination. He would find who did this if it killed him.

**November 11th, 2015.**

SLAM!

Patton watched as Roman slammed the kid’s back into the lockers. “Why’d you do it, kid?” He demanded, looking angry. 

The scarred kid flinched back, but stayed silent. Patton placed a hand on Roman’s hip, making the taller man pull away. His hair was falling in his eyes, and Patton gave a small smile.

“Look, Janus. We don’t want to hurt you. We just want you to take the video down, okay? Logan was very upset when he heard about it, and you hurt his feelings. The least you can do is take it down and apologise.” Patton’s smile turned sharp, “But know that if you don’t, or do this to anyone else, we both have ways to make your life a living hell, capiche?” Patton spoke in a sickly sweet tone, scaring even Roman. 

Janus nodded quickly, and Roman let him go. The scarred young man scampered off to… well, Patton didn’t really care. Roman ran a hand through his hair.

“Damn you can be scary when you want to be, Pat,” He said, voice shaking slightly.

“Language,” Patton chided, “Anyways, we both should be getting home, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

They both knew full well that’s not why Patton was rushing off, and that Roman’s cousin, and coincidentally his ride, would still be at practice for another hour.

“Yeah, tell the frenchman I said welcome, okay?” 

Patton gave a cheeky smile and nodded before rolling away.

**Later that same day**

Patton wrestled his way through the door, huffing when he had to nudge a duffle bag out of the way. He wheeled himself into the kitchen, where his moms and a pink haired young man sat. “Bonjoir,” Patton greeted, “Or is it bonsiox at this point?” 

The four turned to him. 

“Patton-cake!” Mimi cheered, leaping out of her seat and rushing over to give him a hug. 

Patton stood and hugged her gently. Mom rolled her eyes at their antics, smiling fondly but saying nothing. Mama, however, gave a boisterous laugh that made Mom flinch at the suddenness of the noise. The boy turned around as Patton sat back down, clearing his throat.

“D-do you how do?” he asked nervously, standing and walking over. He extended a hand and Patton used it to pull him into a hug. “Oof!”

“Mijo, this is Emile Picani,” Mama said, “And as you already know, he’s going to be staying with us for a while. You’re still alright with sharing a room, si?” 

“Si, mama. Emile, would you like a tour or have my mothers already done so?” Patton asked the man.

“Oh, um, they have not. That would be nice, thank you.” Emile’s accent was thick but Patton enjoyed the lilt. 

Patton led him down the hallway branching off from the kitchen and living room. Patton showed Emile the bathrooms, his mothers’ bedroom, and finally, their room. Patton rolled inside, motioning for Emile to follow. Half of the room was cleaned, there was furniture, but not much else. The far side, however, screamed “Patton”. There were stuffed animals everywhere, and a bookcase full of books. There were boxes crammed under the bed, likely containing old memories. 

“Here we are, home sweet home.” Patton smiled at Emile. “You don’t mind sharing a room, right?”

Emile shook his head, “I don’t mind at all.” The boy’s head swiveled as he looked around. “This part is mine, right?” 

Patton nodded.

“Right. I’ll try to keep my stuff over here but no promises.” The two boys cracked a nervous laugh. “Anyway, my friend Roman says welcome, you’ll probably meet him tomorrow.” Emile smiled. “Well, let's get you settled in.”

**Earlier that same day**

Logan shifted slightly as Daleks whirred on the television. Thomas sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his side. 

“Feeling any better, little brother?” Thomas asked gently. 

Logan shook his head, shoving the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. 

Thomas sighed, not upset, but worried. “Will you at least tell me what happened that made you stay home from school for what is now two days? You hate missing school, Lo.” 

Logan frowned. “Someone at school posted a video of me singing. Without my permission.” 

Thomas made a distressed sound, pulling Logan close.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Berry. I know how private you are about your singing.” 

Logan buried his face into Thomas’s shoulder as tears pooled in his eyes.

“I… I was thinking of starting to sing in front of people anyway, since you and Patton love my voice so much. I was going to post that song online myself. And now it’s out there. But not by my choice.” 

Thomas ran his hand through Logan’s frizzy hair. “You still can, Logan. And I know for a fact that Patton and Roman are probably getting the video taken down as we speak. So you can. I’ll even film it for you!” 

Logan looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “R-really?”

“Of course!” Thomas exclaimed, “At this point you should know I would do anything for you.” Logan hugged his brother tightly.

“Thank you.”

**November 14th, 2015.**

Patton glanced at Emile out of the corner of his eye. His roommate had been spacing out, something which he did quite often, which concerned Patton. Emile shook his head again, blinking quickly. 

“Emile?” Patton whispered softly. 

The pair were in study hall, the administration gods blessing them with the same schedule. Emile startled, looking over at Patton. Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. Emile darted out of the room, quicker than Patton could follow. 

“Emile, wait!” The man was rushing away, eyes wild. Patton rushed after him. “Emile!” He yelled, reaching out to grab his arm. Emile whipped around, looking angry. But underneath that, he looked scared. Patton backed off, seeing the fear that others likely wouldn’t. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he snapped quickly. Too quickly. 

Patton narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Let’s go somewhere less crowded.” 

Emile stiffened, forcing a wild smile. “I don’t think so,” He ground out. 

Patton’s face softened. “I’m not going to hurt you. Why don’t we skip school and go home, buddy?” Patton could see the fear under the wildness. “I promise you’re safe.” He smiled gently, holding out a hand. 

Emile hesitated and Patton relaxed into his chair. “How about you just follow me?” Emile nodded. Patton rolled around Emile and headed towards his car, texting Mom along the way. Emile stiffly followed him. The pair traveled down the sidewalk, birds flying above them. “So are you okay? Really?”

“I’m fine,” He said sharply, “Really.” Patton nodded.

“Okay. Do you mind explaining what happened in study hall, then?” Emile hesitated, brown eyes flickering around.

“Later,” he ground out. 

Patton hummed, nodding. He filled their walk with idle chatter about school… and Logan (mostly Logan), and Emile spaced out again. Eventually the two boys made it home and Emile directed them straight towards their room. Once Patton rolled his way in, Emile closed the door. The boy who was aggressive and angry on their walk over here was now openly anxious and afraid. Patton stood and flopped on his bed, leaving his wheelchair in the corner.

“I’m glad to be home, aren’t you?” He asked Emile, who stood staring at the floor. The blonde’s forehead creased. “Emile?” He flinched slightly, which made Patton more concerned. 

“Yeah, Pat?” He seemed cheery, almost like Emile, but something was off. “Oh! Yes, I’m happy to be home.” His smile faltered slightly. 

“Maybe we could go to the living room and watch Avatar or something?” Patton suggested. 

Emile shrugged. “Maybe later.” 

And that statement raised  _ so many red flags. _ Patton squinted at Emile.

“But you love cartoons,” He said, definitely suspicious. 

The other man’s eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. “Well I need to do the psych essay due soon. The one of Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs?” 

Patton frowned. “Em, that was due last month.” 

He winced again, putting his head in his hands. “What day is it again?” He asked, sounding tired. Which  _ also _ made Patton’s protective dad instincts go off. 

“The fourteenth. Emile, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Pat… but… There’s no way I’m getting out of this, am I?” The last bit was more said to himself. “Do you remember the lesson on dissociative disorders?” 

Patton nodded. “From last week? There was one that was really interesting… What was it...?” Patton mused.

“Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID?” Emile said skeptically.

“Yeah!” He paused. “What about it?” Emile sighed.

“We’re a system, Pat,” He explained slowly. 

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ That’s so cool!” Patton squeals, “What’s your name?!”

“Yeah… I’m, uh, I’m Elliot. They/them pronouns, please.” They looked wary as he said it, like Patton was going to hurt him. Oh.

“Oh I’m not going to hurt you for that, kiddo! I might ask you questions but you’re you either way!” Patton smiled supportively. Elliot hesitantly smiled back. 

“Okay, Pat.” They laughed a little bit.

“Speaking of questions…” Patton started to rattle off different questions.

Yeah, this was going to take a while.

**November 15th, 2015.**

“Hey Kingsley!” Someone shouted. 

Roman huffed as he walked down the quieter back hallways of the school. He turned to see Remy, who just happened to be the brother of Janus. He cursed his luck, quickly walking away. 

“Bi- don’t run from me!” Remy and his long legs quickly caught up to the shorter actor, grabbing his shoulder. Roman turned and bared his teeth.

“What do you want, Remy?” He demanded. The brunette in question paused and took a long drink of his iced coffee. 

“Nothing. Except to tell you that if you ever mess with my little brother without telling me again, I’ll kick your short little ass to next week.” Remy tilted his sunglasses. “Capiche?” 

Roman nodded and walked away again, but Remy still followed. “I’m glad you did it though. If you didn’t, I would have. And I don’t like hurting Janus.” 

Roman snorted. “Why are you following me?” Roman demanded. 

Remy backed up, hands raised. “Woah there, I just thought we had a common interest we could talk about.” 

Roman’s face morphed from annoyance, to confusion. 

Remy gave a shit eating grin, “Looooogaaaaan.” He teased. 

Roman flushed in anger. “There’s nothing to talk about. He loves Patton, he’s happy. That’s enough for me.” 

Remy scoffed. “Come on, babes! They’re both over the moon for you. Why don’t you make a move?” 

Roman whipped around, pushing a finger into Remy’s chest. “Stop messing with me and go away.” 

Remy sighed and turned around. “Alright, gurl, but think about what I said.” 

Roman glared as Remy walked away. Once he was gone, Roman sagged into the lockers, burying his face in his hands. The script in his bag never felt more like a lead weight.

**May 27th, 2016.**

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?!” Patton cried. 

The now graduated teens stood together on the football field, other students and parents standing around them. Logan and Patton stared at Roman in shock. Roman, however, stared at the grass between his feet. 

“New York State has accepted me into their performing arts school, but their auditions for the fall show are next week and they want me there. I leave in the morning.” He said softly before looking up at the pair. “I thought you would be happy for me.” 

Logan smiled slightly, placing a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “We are, Roman. I just… it would have been nice to have a little more warning.” 

The shorter actor nodded, looking back down at the ground. 

“I’m not upset, Roman, I’m just going to miss you.” Roman’s head whipped to Patton, “We care about you.” 

The hispanic man beamed at Patton. “Hey! Maybe we can get ice cream tonight! Together.” Logan smiled down at Patton before looking at Roman.

“It’s a date.”

**July 29th, 2016. New York, New York.**

There were two short raps on the door. Roman looked up from the script on his desk and stood. He answered the door to see a box… with legs… and a skirt… 

“Excuse me.” 

Oh shit there was a person there. Roman quickly moved aside and the box moved to reveal a person many inches taller than him, though a quick look down revealed that they were wearing black heeled combat boots. 

“Hi, I’m Virgil. I am also nonbinary so if you have a problem with that we can go ahead and talk to the RA.” They looked down at Roman, who was too gay for this conversation. “So?” Roman shook his head, muffling a squeak behind his hand.

“No! No problem. I’m, uh, I’m Roman. Kingsley. Uh, what are your pronouns? Mine are, uh, he/him.” 

The enby smiled slightly. “Voi/void. Thanks for asking.” 

Roman smiled back at void. “Of course. Do you want any help moving in?” 

Voi looked back out into the hallway before looking back at Roman with a smirk. “Sure, why not.”

**August 15th, 2016. Gainesville, Florida.**

Logan froze as three short knocks resounded on his door. He quickly shut the notebook in his lap with a snap before setting it and his mug of tea on the coffee table. He stood and answered it quickly, revealing Janus. Logan steeled his expression. “Good afternoon, Mr. Oliveira,” He said tensely. Janus grimaced.

“It’s, uh, Mx, actually. And I just wanted to say I’m sorry. About the video thing.” Logan raised his eyebrows.

“That’s not necessary as the problem has already resolved itself, has it not?” Janus rubbed a sore spot Roman had left on its shoulder.

“Still, I wanted to apologize. What I did was wrong.” 

Logan sniffed and stepped out of the doorframe, walking back to the house. Janus just blinked. Once he was settled back on the couch, Logan looked over his shoulder at Janus.

“Are you coming?” The brazillian teen startled, running a hand through his dark hair.

“O-oh. Okay.” Ce walked in and sat next to Logan as the tie-wearing teen scribbled in his notebook.

“What are your pronouns?” he asked, still not comfortable but not actively hostile. It smiled.

“Ce/cer or it/its,” ce said simply. “Thanks for asking.” Logan’s only reply was a terse nod.

“I was planning on catching up on my Doctor Who marathon in a few moments, would you like to join me?” Logan offered curtly.

“Um, yeah. Okay. Which doctor are you on?” Logan smiled slightly and grabbed the nearby remote, setting aside his notes. 

They weren’t friends, not yet. But this was a start.

**November 19th, 2016.**

Laughter ricocheted around the smoke filled living room of the apartment the five friends rented together. Logan leaned against Patton’s legs from where he sat on the floor, blunt smoking at his fingertips. “You know,” he said to the group, “I didn’t really mind the video in high school, I was kinda hoping to become famous.” 

Janus choked on cer drink. “Wait  _ what?! _ ” 

Remy burst out laughing beside his brother, slapping cer on the back. 

“So Roman Kingsley slamming me up against the lockers  _ wasn’t  _ your idea?” 

Logan got a pinched look on his face as he looked up at Patton.

“Roman did that for me?” Patton nodded and hummed from where he was stoned out in his chair. Logan gave a wistful sigh from his spot floor. “Roman always was the chivalrous one. He really did that?” 

Janus groaned, the dragon tattoo on the side of its face contorting. “Trust me, he did. But Patton was almost worse. Your boyfriend can be scary when he wants to be, Lo.” 

Logan’s blush deepened, but a dopey smile grew on his face. “He’s not my boyfriend,” He muttered.

“I would be if you asked,” Patton slurred, leaning forward to press a kiss against his scalp. Logan’s face turned redder than a fire hydrant, which sent Remy into a laughing fit.

“We should start a band,” Elliot blurted from their spot sandwiched between Remy and Janus. Logan looked up at them sleepily.

“Why do you say that, Ellie?” They blushed at the unusually affectionate nickname from Logan. 

“Well, me ‘n Emile play piano to relax so we could play keyboard. Janus plays bass guitar, both you and Patty play guitar and can sing, and Emile says Remy wants to get back behind the drums. We have all the parts of a band…. All we need is music.” 

Logan blushed again. “That’s not a problem either.”

**November 20th, 2016.**

Logan frowned as he looked over his notebook, a familiar song sprawled over the page. The paper was wrinkled and ink smudged from tears. There was a knock at the door. 

“Logan?” Patton called. Logan’s lips quirked up - not quite a smile, but almost. 

“Come in, Patty-cake,” He called. The man in question rolled in, closing the door behind him. Patton’s round cheeks were stained pink, and his bottom lip disappeared into his mouth. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to talk to you. About us.” 

Logan went tense. “Did- did I do something wrong? I apologize if I did-”

“No!” Patton rushed out, “You have done nothing wrong, Logan.” He wheeled over, taking Logan’s hand. “I just wanted to know where we stand. If we’re just friends or… more.” Logan’s own cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

“Well, um, uh, I want what you want but I wouldn’t mind… more.” He gave a small laugh and ran a hand through his short hair. Patton beamed.

“So if I asked you to be my boyfriend, you’d say yes?” He asked, bouncing in his seat. Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

“That depends on whether or not you’d let me take you on a date, Mr. Morales.” He kissed the back of Patton’s hand, making the man splutter.

“Yes oh of course yes!” Patton yanked Logan into a hug, making the notebook flop into the floor. They quickly broke away, looking at it. Before Logan could react, Patton scooped it up. A tense silence fell over the pair of them. 

_ I don’t want a love that holds us back _

_ I don’t want a life that I can’t have… _

“This is about Roman, isn’t it?” Patton whispered, looking back up at Logan. Logan winced.

“I’m sorry, I just… miss him. A lot.” Patton looked up at Logan.

“It's okay, I miss him too. I love him too…” Logan’s heart broke a little at Patton’s small voice, crouching down to wipe away the tears that rolled down his friend’s- his  _ boyfriend’s  _ cheeks.

“Hey, look at me,” Patton looked at Logan, lips quivering. “We’ll find him again some day. And when we do, we’ll tell him. Show him. Whatever it takes.” Patton nodded and lurched into Logan’s arms. The two hugged tightly.

In a few minutes, Logan would jokingly complain about his back and Patton would fret over him again. In a few minutes, the two would change clothes and crawl into bed together. And tomorrow, the two would have a nice, long chat about their feelings, both for each other and for a lost friend. 

But that’s for later.

**February 21st, 2020. New York City.**

Roman sighed as he stared at the framed picture in his hands. The young actor himself was in the photo, surrounded by two of the most important people to him. The bed he sat on creaked as his partner sat next to him. 

“You okay, Ro?” Voi asked. 

Roman brushed a hand over the picture again. “I’m fine. Just thinking about the past.” 

Virgil smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around voids boyfriend. “You miss them, don’t you?” 

Roman nodded and a tear rolled its way down his cheek. “You love them as much as you love me.” Another nod. Virgil tugged him close and pressed a kiss to his hair. “That’s okay,” Voi said, “You’re not bad, or whatever is going on in your head because of it. I know you love me. And I can’t wait to meet them too.” Roman looked up and kissed voids cheek. Virgil smiled before turning voids head and kissing him on the lips. Roman sighed in the kiss.

“You're the best datemate anyone could ever ask for.”

“I know.” Virgil snarked. Roman giggled, pushing lightly at voids shoulder.

“You know, you’d love them. Logan is so smart and Patton is so protective. They’d love you too.” Virgil blushed.

“I don’t know about that. I’m kind of an acquired taste.” Roman scooted up the bed, pulling Virgil into his lap, making void giggle lightly.

“Well, I’m very happy I’ve acquired it. Besides, under that dark, emo exterior you’re just a fluffy marshmallow.” 

“Hey!” Voi whined indignantly, sitting up with a pout.  
  
“No wait don’t go, you’re so warm!” Roman said with a giggle, sitting up as well. Virgil laughed with him. Voi kissed Roman’s cheek.

”Sorry, princey. I’ve got to go. I have an appointment in 20.” Roman smiled and returned the gesture.

“Oh well. Stay safe, my dark and stormy knight.” Virgil gave him a soft smile and stood, blowing a kiss as voi walked away. Roman gave a wistful sigh and stared back down at the picture. He suddenly looked up and lunged for his phone.

“Pat? Hey! How is everyone? Wait, what? You’re in New York? Right now? We should meet up!” He smiled, brown eyes twinkling in happiness and love.

**February 28th, 2020.**

Emile jumped at a loud popping sound that came from behind him and startled him out of the daze he had been in. 

“Sorry babes,” Remy said softly, jaw working a piece of gum. Emile smiled. 

“S’okay, honey. I’m just a little blurry right now.” Remy’s brow creased with worry. Emile smiled, “I’m fine, Bedtime-bear. Just a little spacy. I’ll be fine to play tonight.” Remy set the amp ny was holding down.

“If you’re sure?”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  


“Okay,” Emile beamed and skipped over, wrapping his arms around Remy’s neck. The Brazillian man smiled, tilting nyr sunglasses down and quirking an eyebrow. “Are you trying to kiss me, Mr. Picani?” Emile giggled, blushing.

“Maybe,” Another light giggle and a flush tinted Remy’s tan skin pink.

“Oh… okay,” The bassist leaned down and gently kissed the frenchman. 

“Not in front of my salad,” Janus whined, which caused its brother to choke on air. Emile broke away, giggling.

“Hi, Jay,” He said, pink hair bouncing. Remy coughed before shooting nyr sibling a glare.

“Really, Janus?” The offending sibling gave an innocent look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” it lied smoothly. Emile giggled again and Remy rolled nyr eyes. 

“Whatever. Let’s just get set up. Sound check is in an hour.” The three of them smiled and got back to work.

**Meanwhile**

Virgil looked up as the little bell over the door rang. A young woman stood in the doorway, looking determined. She stormed up to void, combat boots smacking harshly on the ground and bomber jacket flouncing. She smacked her hands on the counter and with a smile that his mother would cuss both void and voids sister out for, shouted, “Hey do you guys do tattoos?!” Virgil blinked very quickly, voids ears ringing. 

“No, we’re a candy shop,” voi drawled. The girl gave a shrill laugh, tossing her head back, making her coarse hair shake. Voi curled voids lip. “Is there anything specific you want?”

“I like you, emo! I want to book a consultation please,” She drew out the last word and fluttered her eyelashes.   
  
“I have a boyfriend,” voi deadpanned, digging in the drawers for the standard paperwork and handing it to her with a clipboard and pen. “Please fill this out without eating any of it.” She pouted, resulting in another eyeroll. “You seem like the type. My sister will be with you shortly,”

“Ooooo is she hot?!” The woman squealed.

“I’d like to think so,” Dia said from the doorway. Her platinum hair swished around her ears. The woman wolf whistled. 

“My name’s Rhea, darling, what’s yours?” The goth woman giggled.

“You can call me DW,” she giggled, holding out her hand. Rhea took it gently and pressed a kiss to the back, bowing.

“My lady-” The bell over the door rang again. Virgil beamed as voi saw voids boyfriend walk in, smiling.

“Hey babe,” Roman greeted, and Virgil leapt into his arms, “Woah!”  
  
“I missed you-”  
  
“Roman?” Rhea gasped. Roman stared at her over Virgil’s head.

“I’m sorry I can’t seem to remember, have we met?” He asked politely. 

“You’re my brother…” She said softly, walking over to him. Virgil stepped aside, but held Roman’s hand. His brow wrinkled.

“I don’t have a sister and my brother went missing when we were in middle school,” Rhea snorted bitterly.

“Of course they didn’t tell you.” She muttered a few more unsavory things. Roman blinked.

“Re-”  
  
“ _Don’t call me that_ ,” She snapped, “I’ve come too far to slide back into that dark hole and I don’t need your help by misgendering me, you little bitch baby.” Roman raised his hands in surrender, shocked.

“Oh-okay. Okay. What is your name, then, sis?” 

“Rhea. Rhea Kingsley.” She smiled, relieved, “I missed you, Roman.” He hugged her tightly.

“I missed you too.” 

DW cleared her throat. “Not to break up this happy reunion, but do you want to join us at the concert later, Rhea?” The tattoo artist asked, smiling slyly. Roman grinned.

“Do you remember Logan? He’s the lead singer!” Rhea smiled, looking at DW from the corner of her eyes.

“I’d love to, doll.” 

**Later that night**

The faint scent of smoke and alcohol rolled over the crowd as Virgil leaned against the bar, cold wood pressing into Virgil’s back through voids shirt. Voids eyes were trained on the singer, who’s dark eyes scanned over the crowd before meeting voids. The singer was enchanting, dark hair meticulously twisted and flopping over his eyes, black fedora carefully resting on top of it. His dark skin shined with sweat, but that only made the blush on voids cheeks hotter. The song was finally over and the singer leaned away from the microphone. The redhead next to him smiled and adjusted his mic. 

“Thank you guys for being here tonight. I think it’s time for a few introductions before we go on to our next song. I’m Patton, he/him. Behind me on bass is Janus, ce/cer or it/its,” The person with the familiar dragon tattoo on cer face waved with a small smile. “On drums is cer sibling Remy…” Patton paused for a second, glancing back. The drummer leaned into the mic in front of them.

“Dae/daem,” dae said with a chuckle.

“Thank you Remy. Next to daem is Elliot, they/them, on keyboard. And next to me is my loving boyfriend-” The singer gave an almost imperceptible grimace, Virgil wouldn’t have seen it if voi wasn’t paying so much attention to him, “and our beautiful singer Logan,” The crowd cheered and he took a bow. 

“Yes, like Patton said, thank you all for coming tonight. This is our first concert in New York so thank you for the warm welcome. Our next song is one pretty close to my heart. I hope you enjoy it!” 

Patton grinned before doing a small count before the music started. 

“ _ You can look all your life for someone. You can tell yourself again that something was off _ …” 

Virgil smiled as Logan sang the song passionately, leaning into the microphone. Voids focus turned to Patton, the man in the wheelchair supporting his boyfriend on the guitar, emerald eyes half lidded. The two looked like total opposites, but acted in complete sync. Voi then looked at Roman, who looked just as entranced. 

“They’re amazing, aren’t they?” The indian man said softly, brown eyes almost glowing under the dim lights. His tan skin gleamed as sweat trailed down his sharp jaw. Wisps of his curly hair trailed around his jaw. He was beautiful.

And maybe it made void a bad person, but there was nothing Virgil wanted in that moment than those three men in his arms. Voi knew for a long time that Roman was polyamorous, but this was the first time voi had felt that within voidself. Voi loved Roman, but voi could see voidself loving the couple on stage too. Voi sighed and rubbed voids temples. “I need a drink.”

Roman looked at void concerned. “Virge? Are you okay?” He asked softly. Voi smiled slightly.

“I think so, Ro. I just need to forget my feelings for a little bit,” Roman stared, forehead creasing.

“Virgil, that’s unhealthy.” Virgil muffled a curse.

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m just… confused about what I’m feeling right now. And I don’t like it. The guys on stage, Logan and Patton, they’re very attractive. And I feel like a relationship with them and you could be… good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. Honestly Roman I love you but I feel like we could be better if we had people to smooth our tempers.” Roman smiled, a slight blush on his tan cheeks. Whether it was from the situation or the alcohol, voi didn’t know. 

“So if I asked them out on a double date after the concert you wouldn’t mind?” His smile turned into a smirk and Virgil laughed.

“I don’t see why not,” Voi said, kissing Roman’s cheek. Suddenly, one of the microphones squealed. Virgil dropped voids glass and clasped voids head, shaking. Roman pulled void close to him shielding void with his body. 

“Sorry about that,” Remy said with a slight cough, righting the microphone. Virgil came out of the little bubble voi and Roman had created to look out at the stage. Logan laughed.

“Well with that note, that was our last song for tonight. Good night everyone!” He smiled and bowed and the group got off stage. 

Roman and Virgil hung out by the bar as the crowd surged around the band. Virgil looked around for voids sister before remembering she left with Rhea over an hour ago. Voi giggled and leaned on Roman until the crowds started to disperse, everyone finally going home for the night. Two of the band members wiggled their way out of the dwindling crowd, heading right for the pair. It was Logan and Patton, and Virgil immediately blushed. 

“Roman!” Patton cheered, rolling up quickly and almost slamming into their legs. Logan laughed.

“Be careful, dear!” The singer said kindly. He grinned at Virgil, “I’m Logan Faraday, and you are?” Virgil stuttered for a second.

“V-Virgil. Storm. Voi/Void pronouns,” The enby smiled nervously. Logan smiled back. 

“I’m Patton Hart! He/him.” The disabled man said brightly. Virgil’s heart pounded in his chest, and he clung to Roman’s hand. Roman grinned and leaned down to hug Patton tightly.

“I missed you two,” Roman said as he hugged Patton. Logan smiled and held out a hand that Virgil shook tentatively. Roman stood back up and hugged Logan, who looked startled at the motion. Virgil laughed.

“We missed you as well, Roman.” Logan said, smiling and hugging back. Roman broke away and wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist.

“So maybe we should get something to eat? Catch up?” The two band members looked at each other. Patton beamed.

“We’d love to!!”

**March 2nd, 2020.**

Emile smiled as he danced around the room, music that he helped make flowing through the stereo on his desk. Remy smiled into nyx phone as ny watched nyx boyfriend out of the corner of nyx eye. 

Emile grins and tugs on nyx arms, “Come on, darling! Dance with me!” 

Remy laughed and dropped nyx phone before getting up and spinning Emile into nyx arms. He squealed and giggled, and the pair twirled around the room. The two simply swayed to the music as they stared into the other’s eyes. 

“ _ Emi, you need to have that talk we discussed whether you like it or not _ ,” Emile paused, frowning.

“Em? Sugar, what’s wrong?” Remy asked, bringing them to a stop. He sighed.

“Nothing’s wrong. Corbin’s just being the mom alter again. Though he is right.”

“About what?” Remy pushed nyx sunglasses out of nyx face, revealing the brown eyes Emile adored. 

“We need to have a talk. Like a talk with a capital T.” He tugged Remy over to the couch and sat down. Ny does the same, a worried look passing over nyx face before being schooled into practiced aloofness. 

“What’s up, babes?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, I just needed to talk to you about this. You said on our last date that you’ve never dated a system before, right?” Remy nodded, fiddling with nyx phone. “Well there are some do’s and don'ts in every relationship, but there are a few more with systems. Like, if someone else is fronting, don’t try to trigger me out? And we may randomly switch during a date, so don’t get upset. And I can’t always remember things so be patient with me?”

“Of course, baby!” Ny said with a serious smile.

“And, this is a big one, don’t ask about the trauma. Just because I don’t remember what happened, doesn’t mean that the others don’t. And a lot of the fictives have their own trauma, like, don’t ask Steven about his mom, or Azula and Zuko about their father.” Ny smiles. 

“Right. Of course. I don’t want to hurt them, that would hurt you!” Emile smiles gently, kissing his significant other on the cheek.

“Thank you, love. Also, a lot of the others want their own relationships, so please don’t get jealous.”

“I wouldn’t even think of it.” He smiled, and ny smiled back. Emile pressed a gentle kiss to Remy’s lips, sighing as the other kissed back. Eventually, Emile broke away, tucking himself into Remy’s side. The two curled together, and sat like that, just listening to the other breathe.

**March 7th, 2020.**

Roman swallowed nervously as he gave a few quick raps on the hotel room door. There was a rustling on the other side, and a disheveled Logan answered the door, yawning. Roman smiled at the singer as he rubbed his eyes, glasses nowhere to be seen. 

“Roman?” Logan yawned, squinting at his younger friend. 

“Hey, sleepy scholar, I’m here to borrow your boyfriend.” There was a groan from the ensuite as Patton stepped out, holding on to the wall.

“Ro, it’s too early,” he grumbled. Roman chuckled.

“It’s 10 o’clock, my darling sunbeam.” The tired man blushed. “I thought I would take you out for brunch and then we could go snowdrop hunting?” Patton smiled sleepily.

“Is coffee included?” 

“Of course!” Patton’s smile grew. 

“Let me get dressed.” Roman smiled and sat on a nearby chair, Logan stumbling near him to start the coffee. 

“So I heard you were going to talk to Virgil about getting a tattoo?” he asked lightly. Logan smiled tiredly as the coffee began to trickle into the pot. 

“I am. I was hoping to get a tattoo of a favorite quote of mine.” He lied. Roman smiled.

“Well, DW does more of the quotes and lettering, it's her specialty. Her handwriting is immaculate.” 

Logan tilted his head. “Dee double you?” 

Roman giggled. “Vee’s sister. She owns the tattoo parlour, and is almost famous for her work. It’s quite beautiful. She did a watercolor shield emblem on my back with the rainbow flag.” 

Logan’s eyes lit up. “Can I see?” 

Roman smiled, standing and pulling off his t-shirt. Just at that moment Patton walked back into the room. He gave a wolf whistle, taking in the former cheerleader’s still fit physique. A rosy blush colored Roman’s cheek. Patton smiled and settled himself into his wheelchair. Roman cleared his throat.

“Are you ready, sunshine?” he said, putting his shirt back on. Patton giggled. 

“I’m ready if you are, Ro.” 

Logan gave them soft looks. He leaned over to give Patton a kiss as soon as he got close, before turning and giving one to Roman, causing his blush to deepen. 

“Let’s, uh, let’s go, then!” 

“Lead the way.” 

Roman led Patton out of the hotel and down the block, and eventually to a corner cafe that had little to no foot traffic coming in and out at the early morning hour. At the sound of the bell, the young enby flailed, almost falling over, and numerous buttons jangling all the way. They cleared their throat.

“Hi, yes, hello. How can I help you?” The two men looked at each other and giggled, and the enby blushed. They quickly ordered and took a seat. 

“So…” Roman said quietly, smiling. 

“So,” Patton replied.

Their brunch passed quickly with them smiling and laughing, Patton’s face turning a beautiful shade of petal pink. After they ate, the pair left, Roman led him to a small park populated with small white flowers. Patton giggled and raced ahead, leaving Roman to chase after him with his long legs. 

“Patton wait!” He said with a laugh.

**Meanwhile the second.**

Logan swallowed thickly as he looked at the dark outside. This was the place Virgil had directed to. The Drawn to Scale tattoo parlor was where Janus had gotten its tattoo during cer trip to New York after its last year of college. It’s  _ also _ apparently where Virgil and voids sister work, and apparently own. To say Logan was intimidated was a gross understatement. The bell over the door rang, startling Logan out of his thoughts. 

“Are you coming in?” The white haired woman said, standing in the door. He blushed.

“Uh, sorry. Sorry.” 

She smirked. “Don’t worry about it, hipster nerd. You must be Logan, right?” 

He smiled at her, the wide brimmed hat she wore squishing against the glass door. “I am.”

“Come on in, Virgil’s waiting on you.” 

This statement made Logan’s blush darken. She smirked and walked into the parlor, Logan quick on her (remarkably high) heels. Logan’s Doc Martens slipped a little on the tile floor, but the woman’s hand shot out to catch him, lace scratching against his skin. Logan’s eyes got caught on the beautiful black lace dress. The flowers obstructed the tattoos covering her skin and Logan’s stomach twisted in jealousy. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Logan forced a smile.

“I’m fine.” He winced at the high pitch and how the woman narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Anyways,” she gave him another suspicious look. “I never introduced myself. I’m Discordia, but you can just call me DW, darling.” 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” She tutted.

“None of this ‘ma’am’ bull shit, okay? My little brother likes you and that’s good enough for me, okay?” He smiled. 

“Alright, shall we?” She smiled and led him into the back of the shop. There, Virgil waited, tapping voids feet anxiously. Voids head whipped up at the sound of their entrance, and Logan smiled sheepishly.

“Hey!” Virgil greeted excitedly, standing up so quickly the chair voi was sitting in toppled over. Logan giggled.

“Hi.” The two lapse into awkward silence, staring at each other with sappy smiles on their faces until DW cleared her throat, making them both jump. 

“Consultation time now, googoo eyes time later, capiche?” Both Logan and Virgil gave startled laughs. 

“Alright, sis, let’s get started. You said that you wanted a quote right?” Logan cleared his throat.

“Um, well, I was actually hoping to get a honey bee?” DW raised a brow.

“Like the insect? I don’t see why we couldn’t do that. Were you thinking black and white or full color or a combination of both?” 

Logan answered all of their questions easily, and soon enough he was laying face down, shirtless, on the chair as DW leaned over his back. 

“Hey,” Virgil whispered, “I’ve heard that spine area tattoos hurt, so don’t be afraid to squeeze my hand, okay?” Logan smiled, taking voids offered hand.

“Okay,” Logan closed his eyes in a wince at the first stroke of the needle. 

“Okay, okay, um, what is your weirdest desire?” Voi asked, making voids sister silently snort. Logan tensed, biting his lip. 

“You won’t laugh at me?” he asked, almost inaudible over the buzzing of the tattoo gun. The siblings froze.

“Of course not!” DW exclaimed, quickly moving her hand away from his back. He swallowed. Virgil squeezed his hand.

“Are you alright, love?” 

“I’m fine,” he squeaked. The siblings looked at him flatly. He sighed, “Well, sometimes, but not all the time, I would rather be a girl?” The pair looked at each other. Logan shook his head, “Nevermind. It’s not a big deal-”

“Logan, honey, do you want us to refer to you by she/her pronouns for right now?” Logan tensed.

“I… I think so.” 

DW grinned at Virgil, who gave a small smile of voids own. Logan herself gave a tentative smile.

“Alright, girlie, let’s get this linework over with okay?” 

Logan beamed. “Okay!”

**The Next Day.**

Logan sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, navy dress swishing around her knees as she twisted back and forth. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Roman set his head on Logan’s shoulder. “You look beautiful, princess,” he said softly, making Logan’s dark skin flush. The lace scratched at her palms as she ran her hands over the skirt. 

“Thank you, my prince,” she responded. Roman grinned.

“Are you ready?” Logan nodded, and he took her hand. The pair exited the hotel room, heading down the street to a small cafe. 

“This is it,” Roman said with a bright smile. Logan grinned back.

”I’m glad you want me to meet your sister,” she said happily. Roman laughed.

“It’s her who wants to meet you, my dear.” Logan blushed.

“Well I’m still glad. You said she was a little wild, right?” Roman nodded.

“Ever since we were kids Rhea was always coming up with some harebrained scheme. Seems like that’s the only reason she’s here now,” Roman frowned.

“Aww, don’t frown, little brother,” A woman jumped on to his back, nearly knocking Roman over before he regained his balance, “It’ll give you wrinkles.” Logan barked out a laugh before she could really register what was happening.

“So you’re Rhea, then?” She asked with a smile. 

“The one and only.” Roman then dumped her off his back, and she landed on her tailbone. “Ow! Was that really necessary, Ro?” He grinned.

“Was you elbowing me in the sternum yesterday necessary?” She paused.

“Fair point, little brother.” Logan giggled and Rhea  turnedturns to her. “Well hello gorgeous,” She gave an obnoxious wink and Roman tugged Logan close to his side, making Logan blush. 

“Rhea, this is my girlfriend Logan. Logan, this is Rhea, my twin sister.” Logan held out her hand for her to shake. Rhea, instead, took her hand and spun her out of Roman’s grip, dipping her in the middle of the cafe. 

“It’s nice to meet you, darling.” The punk winked before standing. Logan’s blush darkened, and Roman was making a myriad of offended noises. “Oh don’t worry, bro, I’m not going to do anything when I have two girlfriends of my own,” She scoffed. 

Logan buried her face into Roman’s shoulder, squeaking. The young woman at the counter cleared her throat.

“Is there anything I can help you with today or are you going to continue to be gay in front of my salad?”

**March 12th, 2020.**

Patton sighed as the sea breeze ran through his hair. Virgil stood next to them, trying and failing to keep voids bangs from smacking void in the face. 

“You look beautiful,” He said, nervously picking at a loose thread on his jeans. Virgil grinned, looking at him in a way that made it seem as if voi had a halo. It took Patton’s breath away. 

“Patton? You okay?” 

He shook his head quickly clearing it. “Sorry, got lost in my head for a moment. What did you say?” 

Virgil’s smile softened. “I said you look very handsome,” 

Patton looked down at the cream sweat shirt he wore. “Oh this ol’ thing? It used to belong to my dad.” 

Virgil tilted voids head. “Your dad? I thought you had three mothers.” 

Patton smiled. “I’m adopted. My father was Mimi’s brother, Ma and Dad died in a car crash when I was 6, and Mimi gladly took me in, even though I could barely walk more than 5 feet without collapsing.”

“Wow, that’s… Impressive, Pat. You’ve come so far in so little time.” 

He smiled, shaking his head. “Thank you, Virgil. That means a lot to me.” 

The emo blushed, leaning down to kiss Patton’s cheek, leaving a smear of purple lipstick behind. Patton beamed, the make up shining in the dim light. 

“You have, um,” Virgil gestured to voids cheek, and Patton’s smile widened.

“I know.” 

Virgil gave a small laugh as the ferry came to a stop. The pair left the boat, exiting onto the sandy boardwalk and heading towards the bright lights of the Coney Island theme park. Once, Virgil reached for Patton’s hand, but quickly diverted to his shoulder when voi realized that would probably be a bad idea. The disabled man smiled up at Virgil. 

“This is your first trip to Coney Island, right?” Voi asked. Patton nodded with a hum of affirmation. Voi smiled back, “Well, it can be a little overwhelming…” As they wandered under the arch they were suddenly surrounded by the lights and noises of the fair. Patton’s head spun, trying to look everywhere at once. Virgil watched him, an adoring look on voids face. 

“This- this is-  _ wow _ .” 

“So you like it?” 

Patton looked up at void. 

“I love it!” He stood, and Virgil’s eyes widened at his height, dwarfing Virgil. He hugged the much shorter enby. 

“You’re- um- you’re really tall.” Voi squeaked. Patton giggled as he sat back down. 

“I get that from my Ma,” He laughed. Virgil’s heart thumped wildly in voids chest. “Shall we?” 

The two continued on to the fair, and after plenty of fun and games and a bonus shared funnel cake, Virgil led them to the ferris wheel. “Virgie, you know I can’t-” Patton started to say. Virgil smiled and cut him off.

“Just trust me, okay?” Patton smiles.

“Okay,” The pair walked up and Virgil diverted them to a side entrance. The attendant smiled and led them through to the front. Virgil and Patton hopped onto the ride and started the climb. 

“This is beautiful Vi, thank you.”

“Of course,” Voi smiled back. 

Virgil curled into Patton’s side, smiling as the pair stared at the New York City skyline. 

**March 17th, 2020**

Janus paced around cer little portion of the room it shared with cer brother and Remy’s boyfriend. Out of the corner of its eye, ce saw a small tuft of pink hair. “Picani, are you spying on me?” it accused. There was a scared squeak. Ce softened. “I’m sorry for being so harsh. Are you okay?” It walked over, revealing darker clothes that seemed much more like Elliot than Emile. “...Ellie?”

“Sorry!” They squeaked. Ce smiled.

“It’s alright, Ellie,” It said gently. Elliot blushed. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” They squeaked again. Janus smiled. 

“Good, that’s good! Would you maybe want to watch a movie with me?” Elliot smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Another smile, and Janus led them over to the bed. Ce pulled up Netflix and found a movie that they had both seen before, and Elliot cuddled into its side. “Good?” 

They gave a happy hum, and Janus blushed, looking away quickly. The movie played softly, and ce slowly wrapped its arm around Elliot. They blushed, snuggling closer. Bravely, Janus ducked down and pressed a kiss to their cheek. Elliot squeaked and looked up at Janus, who was determined to not look at them. They smiled a little, grabbing cer chin and kissing it on the lips. Janus’s breath stuttered, but ce kissed back with a small smile. Once they broke apart, Elliot settled back into its side, smiling as ce wrapped a blanket around them both.

Soon enough, soft snoring sounds came from Elliot’s mouth, the enby fast asleep. Janus smiled and kissed their forehead, setting aside its computer and falling asleep itself.

**March 18th, 2020.**

Roman sighed as he looked around the park, cup of coffee stinging his hand from the heat. Light slaps of shoes on concrete reached his ears. 

”Sorry I’m late,” Rhea panted, “Trafic sucked ass.” 

He smiled. “Well I’m glad you’re here.” 

She sat and he leaned his head on her shoulder, “I missed you.”

“We saw each other yesterday, Ro.” She giggled. He laughed nervously.

“Still. I didn’t see you for 10 years.” Her smile melted, wincing slightly. 

“Oh. Right.” He elbowed her gently.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just. Missed you. A lot. You’re my identical twin,” He explained. Rhea’s grin returned.

“Plus we can make up for lost time now, right?”

“Of course! What did you have planned for today?” She grinned and stood, grabbing Roman’s hand, dragging him along with her. He smiled brightly, even as he almost dropped his coffee. “Rhea wait! Where are we going?!” She just laughed maniacally and continued pulling him along. “This is my life now, I guess.”

Eventually the pair come to a brightly lit open storefront. “An arcade?” He asked with glee. Rhea nodded rapidly and rushed in, her grip on Roman’s hand never wavering as he was pulled along with her

“Bet you can’t beat me at Mario Kart,” She jeered. Roman gave a maniacal grin. 

“Oh you’re  _ on _ .” 

The twins rushed around, gaining tickets and laughing their asses off. 

Eventually, the twins had to be escorted out after Rhea almost got in a fight with the Pac-Man machine.   
  


**March 20th, 2020.**

Virgil sighed as voi flopped back onto the bed Logan and Patton shared in their hotel room. “We need to have a talk,” Voi said to the ceiling, purposely avoiding the other three’s eyes. Silence was oppressive over the room for a split second. 

“About what?” Logan asked tentatively. Wood groaned under Roman’s nervous shifting. 

“Us. Boundaries. What we do and don’t want out of this,” Voi said simply.

“How… proactive of you,” Logan replies, his worried frown turning to a small smile. Both Roman and Patton let out relieved sighs. “Since you brought it up, what do  _ you _ want out of this, Virgil?” Voi sat up, purple bangs falling into voids eyes. 

“Well, comfort, definitely. And cuddles. But, uh, I’m sex repulsed? I don’t mind if you all do.. That. But I’d rather be kept out of it.” 

“That’s good to know, thanks for telling us,” Patton said with a bright grin. He rolled over and took Virgil’s hand, squeezing gently. The enby smiled, leaning over to kiss Patton on the cheek. 

“You’re next,  _ jagiya _ ,” Virgil said to Patton, making the green eyed man blush. 

“Oh-okay.” His blush deepened, “I-uh, um. Yeah. Okay um. Yeah.” Virgil grinned in triumph. “Okay okay. So I just want to love you all and be loved in return. You know?” Logan, Roman, and Virgil all grinned. “Logie-bear, it’s your turn.” 

“Just. Support me, please. And I love you all very much and I want you to know that.” He quickly and efficiently said before turning to Roman. 

“And  _ I _ love you all as well. And don’t treat me like I’m different for being a demiboy… I just realized none of us are cis that’s… wow.” 

Virgil broke out in giggles, Roman and Patton close behind void. 

“Alright alright alright,” Logan said, laughing, “This has been too much emotion for today. Can we cuddle now?” The giggling turned into outright laughter as they all crawled into the queen sized bed. They all curled together naturally, Patton and Roman on the outside with the smaller pair in between them. 

“I love you all,” Virgil said with a yawn. The others chorused the same. They were together, and warm, and it wasn’t long until they were all fast asleep.

**March 20th, 2020.**

Virgil flinched as thunder rolled overhead. 

“You okay, Vi?” Patton asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Voi said quickly, “I just don’t like loud noises.” 

Patton smiled and patted his lap, prompting Virgil to grin and slide into his lap. Emile, on the other hand, stared out the window, eyes glazed. 

“You okay, Em?” Virgil asked. 

Emile answered with a hum, eyes glassy. Virgil’s brows furrowed, and voi looked at Patton. Light flashed through the window, making Picani shudder. It took a little bit but slowly, surely, Picani turned back to the majority of the room. 

“Hi.”

Patton smiled, “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. I guess. Thank you for asking. It’s, uh, it’s Azula, by the way.” 

Virgil’s eyebrows shot up, and voi gave her a suspicious look.

“Welcome back, Azzie. Is the storm pretty?” 

She blushed, reaching into her pocket for a hairband and wrestling the body’s shock of pink hair into a badly formed top knot. 

“Very. I’m going to go change clothes.” She stood and headed to the small space in the back of the tour bus where the system kept their clothes.

Remy poked tyr head in a moment later. “It’s almost show time, my guys. Everything’s set up and we go on in 10.”

“What?!?!” Azula screeched. She rushed back in, a sweatshirt clutched to her chest. “There’s a concert tonight?!?!” 

Remy paused. “Oh, hi Azzie.” 

She snarled “Don’t ‘hi Azzie’ me, what do you mean we have a show tonight?!?!”

“It’ll be alright,” Remy said calmly, “You’ve got this, okay?”

“Before I split I didn’t even know what a piano  _ was,  _ much less a  _ keyboard _ .” 

Virgil barked out a laugh, and Azula turned a frosty glare on void. 

“It’s all muscle memory, love,” voi said gently, “You’ll know what to do.” 

Her glare melted. 

“Thanks…. Virgil?” She questioned. Voi grinned and nodded. 

“It’s not a problem, sis.”

**Later.**

“That was amazing!” Azula cheered, crop top riding up. Patton laughed happily, Logan following close behind him. Roman walked next to them, Virgil riding on his shoulders and half asleep. Remy was also there, happily texting on his phone to god knows who. “So what now? I’m never around during shows, Elliot and Emile usually take care of that.”

“Now, princess, for pancakes,” Remy answered with a smirk, and a car big enough for all of them pulled up. “To Denny’s?” Azula, Patton, and Roman all cheered. Virgil gave a muffled “yay” into Roman’s fluffy hair, causing Roman to giggle. The group entered the car, and the very tired looking driver started towards the closest Denny’s.

**March 27th, 2020.**

Logan looked up quickly as there was a rapid series of knocks on their hotel room door. Patton poked his head in from the bathroom, looking at her askance. 

“Logie? Patty-cake?” Roman’s familiar voice called through the door. 

Logan grinned and hurried to answer it, revealing both Roman and Virgil beside him.

“Hey! We weren’t expecting you. Come on in!” The pair happily entered, kissing Logan one at a time. She blushed, smoothing out her navy pencil skirt. 

“Good morning, love,” Virgil said, voice rough from lack of sleep. Logan’s blush darkened, feeling warm against voids cold nose as she kissed voids cheek. Patton wandered out moments later, dressed warmly in layers of a sweater over a button down. 

“Oh my darling, you look wonderful!” Roman exclaimed, sweeping over to scoop Patton into his arms despite the fact that Patton was half a foot taller than him. Patton laughed happily, kissing his cheek. Logan hugged Virgil, laughing to himself at the scene. 

“Come on, we have a surprise for you!” 

Logan and Patton made eye contact before scrambling for shoes, making the others laugh. Soon enough, the quartet we’re leaving the hotel and onto the city streets once again. They managed to catch a bus, and off they went. 

“So where are we going?” Logan asked curiously. 

Roman grinned. “Don’t worry about it, you're going to love it!” He squealed, quickly covering his mouth when a few of the passengers gave him dirty looks. 

The bus rolled across a bridge, leaving Manhattan and going into what Logan and Patton knew was the Bronx, which made them both even more curious. The bus then stopped and Roman ushered them off and to a mainly marble and glass building, grass and trees surrounding it.

“Welcome to the New York Botanical Gardens,” Virgil declared with a smile. Logan and Patton smiled like little kids and rushed forward, Roman and Virgil following soon after.

This was going to be a fun day!

**That evening.**

Logan giggled as she flopped back into the bed she shared with Patton, the other climbing in moments later. Virgil stood at the end of the bed, watching them with a sleepy smile. Patton gave a muffled whine and made grabby hands at void, and who was void to resist? Voi crawled up the bed and into Patton’s arms, squeezing in between the pair. Roman squeezed his way in behind Patton moments later. 

“Did you have fun, my loves?” Roman said happily. 

“Absolutely. Thank you, my prince,” Logan said sappily. The others said the same.

“I love you all,” Virgil said softly.

“We love you too.”

**April 2nd, 2020.**

Elliot smiled as they stared out the window, Janus a warm pillow behind them. They started humming happily, nuzzling back into their significant other’s chest. Janus pressed a kiss to their head, making Elliot giggle. 

“So you are my SO, right?” Elliot asked cer, smiling.

“As long as you want me to be,” It answered, kissing their cheek. They giggled. 

“Good. Because I do. Very much so.” Janus smiled, pressing a kiss to their lips. 

At that moment Remy walked in, instantly freezing. 

“Elliot?” Ne asks tentatively. They broke apart. 

“Yeah. Hi Remy.”

“Hey. I’ll see you two later, alright?” Ne quickly ducked out without any further explanation. Janus and Elliot looked at each other, concerned. 

“He’s okay, right?” Elliot asked.

“....Yeah. Let’s go with that.”

**April 9th, 2020.**

Roman smiled down at his phone, as a weight settled onto his back. “Who’re you talking to?” Logan asked, kissing his cheek. Roman turned around to look at him.

“Rhea. She’s sending me pictures from her trip to Alcatraz with the girlfriend squad.” Logan grins.

“How is she?” 

Roman smiled and started rambling about his sister and her quirks, which somehow led to the weeks he was in Beetlejuice last year. Logan sat and watched him, an adoring look on his face. 

“You’re adorable,” He says sappily. Roman suddenly froze, face turning red. 

“R-really? He asked with a smile. Logan flushed a little bit.

“I think so,” he mumbled. 

Roman dropped his phone onto a nearby table, taking Logan’s face in his hands and kissing him swiftly. Logan squeaked, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. Roman moved to where he’s sitting on the couch, the smaller man in his lap. Logan broke the kiss a moment later.

“Um, uh, that was nice.” He was definitely blushing, dark skin tinted red. Roman wasn’t much better.

“It was.” The two awkwardly stared at each other, blushing furiously. “Want to do it again?”

“Yes please.” Their lips met again. Roman’s phone buzzed repeatedly, but it was ignored for the intimate moment the pair were having.

Roman would get it later, right?

**April 10th, 2020.**

“You little bitch, why the hell didn’t you answer my call yesterday?!” Rhea screeched through the phone. Roman winced, bringing it away from his ear. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry! I was a little… preoccupied.” 

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, preoccupied with Logan’s-”

“Okay! That’s enough from the peanut gallery!” Roman retreated into his room. He flopped onto the bed, setting his phone on speaker. “I really am sorry, Rhea.” 

She laughed. “It’s okay, bro. I was just teasing you. How’s your harem?”

“Rhea!” he squawked, making her laugh maniacally. Once her laughter died down he paused for a moment. “They’re good. Logan and I spent some time together yesterday, and Patton took Virgil to buy void a ukulele like voi wanted. 

“Oooh yay!” 

Roman smiled. “Yeah! Void’s one of the music gang now.” She giggled. “So how are Thana and DW?” 

She started rambling, leaving Roman to listen, grinning the whole time. “I really missed you, Rhe.” She paused.

“I missed you too, Roman. I really did.” A tear ran down his cheek.

“I’m glad you found me.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

**April 12th, 2020.**

Logan paused as she entered one of the smaller “rooms” of the tour bus that had sat parked for the past few months. The sound of heavy breathing permeated the air, and she froze. “Hello?” The breathing stopped. Logan took a deep breath, calming down. “Whoever this is, holding your breath isn’t going to help you. Can you breath in for four seconds?” She heard someone do so.

“And hold for seven seconds?” The breathing stopped, and Logan counted to herself. “Very good, now out for eight seconds.” The other person let out a controlled breath. “Good. My name is Logan, and I currently use she/her pronouns. What’s your name?”

“S-Steven.” Logan paused again, this time in realization. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Steven. I’m sure you’re scared right now. You’re in a strange place with a strange person you’ve never met, but if you’d like, I’ll help you.” Steven’s breathing stuttered again as Logan slowly moved toward where the sound originated from. “It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Oh-okay. Okay.” She came to stand in front of his shaking form, and she crouched. 

“Hello.” She smiled. He gave a tentative smile back. Logan held out her hand, “Come with me? We can go sit somewhere a little more comfortable.” He took it, and the pair stood. She slowly led him to the pseudo living room. 

Steven seemed to be trying to look at everything at once, head swiveling around and body twisting when he couldn’t turn farther. Logan muffled a giggle behind her other hand. “It seems strange, doesn’t it?” Steven flushed, running a hand through his hair. A few of the pink locks fell into his face, making him squeak. 

“How is my hair pink?!” He exclaimed. Logan smiled and sat on the couch, pulling Steven to sit with her. 

“Because, well, do you know what DID is?”

**April 15th, 2020.**

Remy dangled nyx legs off the balcony, the cast iron digging into nyx thighs. Ny stared out over the city skyline, tears dripping down nyx face. The glass doors slid open behind nyx.

”Remy? It’s Emile.” Ny turned around and smiled, still crying.

“H-hey.” Ny stood and hugged him, burying nyx face into his shoulder.”I missed you so much. I did,” Emile smiled above nyx.

“Oh I missed you too, my coffee cake.” Ny laughed brightly, standing up and kissing him. Emile smiled into the kiss. And they stood together on the balcony, holding each other close. “Is Elliot okay? Remy asked softly. 

Emile paused. “I believe so. They were worried about you, you know. After you ran off that day they didn’t know what to do.” 

Remy popped nyx tongue and thought for a moment. “I just missed you a lot and seeing Elliot with my sibling…” Ny shook nyx head, “I should apologise to them both. That was shitty of me.”

Emile smiled,”It’s understandable, baby. Was it an okay thing to do? No, but you did what you needed to do to feel safe, right?”

“R-right. I missed you so much sunshine, you were gone for so long.” Ny clung to Emile, feeling like a small child even though he was the taller of the pair. Emile wrapped around nyx, holding nyx tightly.

“You know we split a new alter, right? I was just making them feel welcome.” Remy nodded into his shoulder.

“Okay. Right. Okay. I love you so much, you’re such a caring person, Emmy.”

Emile cooed,”Thank you, love. And Remy?”

“Yes, love?”

“What day is it?”

**April 17th, 2020.**

Virgil smiled as the sun warmed voids pale skin. A soft breeze picked up, rustling voids violet hair. “You always did enjoy the sunshine despite your aesthetic.” Voi jumped, turning to see voids sister, who leaned on the brick with a smirk. 

“Oh. Hey Dia.” She scoffed.

“Don’t ‘hey Dia’ me. You only come up here when you’re planning something. What’s going on, little sib?” Voi paused. 

“I want to sell my share of the shop.” DW froze, and her eyes widened. 

“But- Vi, you’re half of the operation! You love this place, and you want to leave?” 

“Dia, I know you’ve taken Rhea on as an apprentice.” She folded against the concrete railing, “And we both know my hands are too shaky without an ‘undo’ button.” DW gave a weak laugh.

“You always did love digital art.”

“Which is why I majored in graphic design and not art.” Virgil came closer to her, weaseling voids way under her arm.

“So what are you planning?” She asked, hugging void close. Virgil smiled.

“Following my heart, for once.” She kissed voids forehead.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

**April 18th, 2020.**

“Logan. Logan, wake up. Please wake up,” Patton started shaking his joyfriend’s shoulder. Logan gave a sleepy hum.

“Huh? Patty? What is it?” They asked, smiling slightly.

“We have to leave next week,” He said quietly, sadly. Logan paled.

“Oh. Oh the  _ tour _ . Oh no.” Patton nodded somberly. Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. “We could postpone it?” 

“You know Talyn would have our hides for that,” Patton sighed. Logan rested their head on Patton’s.

“Then we’ll just have to make the most of the moments we have.” 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The pair grinned at each other, and Logan leapt out of bed to answer it. Roman charged in, bareling Logan over. “Oh my god  _ Roman _ !” They shrieked as the two fell to the floor, Virgil behind them with voids best unimpressed look. 

“Roman. You’re an idiot. You’re  _ our _ idiot, but you’re an idiot,” Voi deadpanned. Roman rolled over, pulling Logan on top of him.

“And proud of it, Gerard Gay.” Virgil snorts, but hid a small smile behind voids hoodie paws. Patton cooed, making his way over to the emo to envelop him in a hug.

“Virgie you’re so adorable with your sweater!” Virgil, to be honest, blue screened. Voi gave out a (frankly adorable) squeak into Patton’s chest. Roman chuckled.

“Pat, I think you broke void.”

“Yeah,” Voi squeaked out. Patton giggled, kissing the crown of voids head. Virgil let out another squeak.   
  


“My precious sweet and sour shadowling,” Patton whispered, stars in his eyes. Logan and Roman laughed together on the floor. Soon enough, their laughter petered off.

“Are you going to get up?” Roman asked. Logan rolled onto their side, curling up on Roman.

“Nope,” They said matter-of-factly. Roman smirked and curled his arms around them, slowly standing up.

“Alright then.” Logan then gave his own flustered squeak. “So what’s the plan for today, my dearest nerd?” Logan blanked for a moment. 

“Uhm, a picnic in Central Park.” He smiled.

“Sounds good to me, shall we?” Roman asked with a grin. Patton cleared his throat.

“Well, Logie Bear and I still need shoes.” Roman’s face burned red.

“Oh. Right.” Roman and Patton both let their respective lovers go, in Roman’s case setting Logan’s feet on the floor beforehand. Blushing, Patton and Logan slipped on their shoes, and Patton sat in his wheelchair.

“Now we shall.” Roman and Virgil led the other pair out of the hotel and towards the upper east side. “It’s a beautiful day today,” Patton commented sweetly, “Especially because I’m with the loves of my life.” The other three blushed, and smiles grew across their faces. 

“We love you too Pat,” Virgil said quietly. 

Eventually, the quartet reached the wide open field that made up part of the park. Roman took the blanket from his bag as Virgil set down the basket the narrator conveniently forgot to mention. Logan sat primly, smiling as Patton’s strong arms allowed him a controlled slide onto the ground. Roman and Virgil followed them. 

Virgil unpacked the food voi had prepared, and they ate in a peaceful silence. One by one, the four laid down, warmed by the sunshine. 

“Someone should set an alarm,” Logan yawned. 

“On it,” Roman responded, half asleep. And then one by one, their eyes closed and they fell asleep in the sunlight. 

**April 20th, 2020.**

Roman smiled as he hugged Virgil tightly from behind. “So,” He started.

“So,” Voi said right back, focussed on the pancakes in front of void.

“The band is continuing their tour next week.” Virgil hummed.

“And?”

“We’re going with them right?” Roman asked, hope in his eyes. 

“Yeah. Of course. I’ve already talked to Dia about the shop. I’m sure you’ve talked to your manager. We’re not just going to let them leave us behind.” Roman smiled.

“I knew I loved you for a reason.” Roman joked, and Virgil gently elbowed him.

“Yeah, you love me because you can’t cook.” 

Roman squawked in offense, startling a laugh out of Virgil. Roman spun void around and kissed void square on the lips. Virgil kissed back for a moment before pushing Roman away.

“Come on, you dork. Logan and Patton will be here any moment,” Voi giggled. Roman blushed, headed to the cabinets. 

“Which plates should we use?”

“Nice ones.”

“That doesn’t help much, Virgil!” There was a knock on the door. Roman quickly set the plates and rushed to the door, throwing it open to reveal his boyfriends. “Hi! Come on in!” Logan followed Patton in, both of them looking around the apartment in awe.

“Wow… you guys own this place?” Patton asked in glee.

“Well, technically DW does,” Roman explained, “She just lets us stay here.”

“Damn straight!” DW descended the stairs in her dramatic, yet cool, way, by sliding down the banister. “Alright losers, I’m going to go hang with my babes.” 

“Bye sis!” Virgil shouted from the kitchen. She walked out the door with a pair of finger guns and a wink. 

“Wow she’s….” Logan trailed off.

“Unique?” Paton offered.

“Yeah let’s go with that.”

Virgil soon piled the truly  _ massive _ amount of food voi cooked onto the table. 

“Holy cow, Vi! This is… wow,” Patton said with awe, rolling up to the table with a big goofy smile.

“I concur, this is… quite extraordinary, Virgil.” The enby blushed, hiding voids face in voids hands.

“Nooooo it’s too early for compliments,” Voi whined. Roman giggled and kissed voids hair. 

“Come on my dark and scary knight. We should eat.” 

Reluctantly, Virgil pulled voids hands down and sat at the table. They ate, and Roman started telling a story about his time on broadway. Logan and Patton listened intently, and Virgil, who had heard this story a thousand times, just smiled and looked at them all with love in voids eyes. 

“I love you,” Voi said softly, and the table fell silent.

“I love you too,” They each individually said back. 

They spent the day like that, laughing, telling stories, and trading words of love and hope for the future.

**April 22nd, 2020.**

Remy smiled as ki looked over the balcony onto the streets below. Slim arms wrapped around kir waist and a soft kiss was pressed to kir back.

“Good morning, darling.” Ki said quietly. Emile grinned into kir back. 

“Good morning, my dearest. Why are you up so early?” He yawned, stifling it with his fist. 

“I just wanted to watch the sunrise. What about you? If given the chance you’d sleep until noon.” Emile snorted and Remy turned around in his arms, hugging him close.

“Elliot and Peridot got into an argument again, but this time they were both so close to fronting it woke me up.” Emile paused for a moment, “That and I missed you.” Ki kissed kirs boyfriend on the forehead.

“Well it’s good to see your pretty eyes, my love.” Emile got a suspicious look in his eye.

“You sure are being affectionate this morning, mixter. What’s on your mind?” Ki ducked kir head with a smile. 

“Oh nothing, really. I just wanted to ask you a question.” 

“Baby you know you can ask me anything.” Emile says with a bright smile. Remy turned them so Emile’s back was facing the sun. Ki took his hands and knelt, making Emile gasp.

“Well, this isn’t how I intended on asking, but will you marry me?” Emile squealed loudly and launched himself into kir arms.

“God yes,  _ a million times yes! _ ” He exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes. Remy grinned, almost crying kirself. Their lips met happily, and there was the sound of a shutter behind them. Janus smiled to cerself as they stood.

“He said yes!” Remy exclaimed, a tear falling down kir cheek. Janus snorted.

“I heard. Congrats, you two.” Janus said happily. The happy couple smiled, kissing each other in their pajamas. With a smirk, Janus snapped another picture.

**April 23rd, 2020.**

Roman looked over at Virgil, concerned. Voi had a serious look on voids face. “What’s going on in that head of yours, hot topic?”

“Aw, you think I’m hot,” Voi responded immediately before shaking voids head. “I’m fine. Just a little anxious.” Roman smiled.

“Well, you are the self proclaimed living embodiment of anxiety.” Virgil hugged a laugh.

“I forgot I even told you that.” 

There was a sudden knock on the table. The couple looked up to see a green haired stranger. 

“Please tell me you two are Roman and Virgil.” They paused. 

“Yes, who’s asking?” Roman answers. Their shoulders drop, relieved as they slid into a chair across from them. 

“I’m Talyn, the band’s manager?” Virgil stiffened. Roman squeezed his hand tightly. “I’m not going to tell you to stay away if that’s what you’re worried about. In fact I’m trying to do the opposite.” Roman’s brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m offering you a job. Roman, you’re famous in certain circles for your ability to woo the public and press. And we need a good PR manager. Virgil, your artistry is amazing, and I heard you prefer digital art. Wouldn’t you like to use your skills and travel with us?” Virgil and Roman looked at each other. Virgil looked shocked.

“That sounds amazing,” Voi said. 

Roman beamed. “It does, my dear.” 

Talyn smirked from across the table. “So do we have a deal?”

**April 25th, 2020.**

Logan sighed as he paused outside the bus. Patton looked back at him from the doorway. “You okay, babe?” Logan frowned.

“I don’t want to leave,” he said sadly.

“Well too bad, short stuff,” Remy joked, slapping Logan’s back.

“I thought Talyn was short stuff-”

“Not the point, nerd,” ty said sarcastically, “The point is Tally cat will have your hides if you put off the tour any longer.”

“Damn straight!” They yelled from inside the bus. Logan gave a sad smile.

“At least we got to say goodbye to Roman and Virgil.” There was a scoff behind him.

“Bold of you to assume that we would let you leave without us, calculator watch.” Logan turned to see Roman and Virgil, standing there with bags thrown over their shoulders.

“Wh-what are you doing here?!” He exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug. Roman grinned.

“We’re coming with you, of course!” He declared. Virgil nodded beside him. 

“Did you think we were just going to let the loves of our lives leave without going with them, L?” Virgil teased, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek. Roman mirrored void on the other side. 

“I-uh. Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” Logan smiled dopily.

“Princey! Emo! Nerd! Let’s get this show on the road!” Talyn yelled. Logan laughed and pulled away.

“You heard the enby, let’s get on the bus,” Virgil said jokingly, gently pushing Roman towards the bus. The three got on, Roman and Virgil immediately going over to reunite with Patton. 

“You’re here?!” He exclaimed, hugging them tightly.

“Of course we are,” Roman said lovingly, “We wouldn’t let you leave us behind.”

“We would have come back,” Patton muttered, looking a little sad.

“We know you would have, pop star,” Virgil said sweetly, “But we would rather be with you two the whole time.” Patton cooed and kissed him happily. Roman grinned next to them, looking back over at Logan.

Logan smiled back, looking over his bandmates and his significant others. He was sure there would be much more fun and hijinks in their future, but they would be together, a family.

**And they all would live happily ever after.**

**The End.**


End file.
